Question: If $x+\frac{1}{y}=1$ and $y+\frac{1}{z}=1$, what is the value of the product $xyz$?
Answer: Multiply both sides of the first equation by $y$ and both sides of the second equation by $z$ to obtain \begin{align*}
xy+1 &= y \\
yz+1 &= z.
\end{align*} Substituting $xy+1$ for $y$ in the second equation, we find \[
(xy+1)z+1=z,
\] which simplifies to \[
xyz+z+1=z.
\] Subtracting $z+1$ from both sides, we find that $xyz=z-(z+1)=\boxed{-1}.$